Metroid: Samus Returns
Metroid: Samus Returns is an action-adventure game announced during the Treehouse broadcast on June 13, 2017. It is a 2.5D remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus, and the first traditional Metroid game since Metroid: Zero Mission (also a remake) in 2004. The game features graphics and melee combat similar to Metroid: Other M. Gameplay Other additions to the game include the Free Aim ability allowing Samus to aim in 360 degrees, instead of just diagonally, horizontally and vertically as in previous 2D titles. A laser sight has been added to Samus' Arm Cannon which will glow red when it intersects an enemy. The game features melee combat similar to Metroid: Other M, including a Melee Counter Samus can perform to deflect enemy charges and create an opening for further attack, in addition to filling Samus' Charge Gauge. The Melee Counter can even be used against Metroids, leaving their weak points vulnerable to attack. A large ornamental Chozo statue exists in the lower area of the planet, functioning similarly to the Golden Statues of Zebes. Filling the statue with "Metroid DNA" collected from kills will cause the purple liquid preventing Samus' progression to subside, similar to how defeating Metroids in the original game would cause the Lava to decrease. New power-ups introduced are the Aeion abilities. Functioning as a fuel system, Aeion abilities are new powers that use a gauge system which gradually depletes as they are used. The Scan Pulse is one such ability, which allows Samus to see hidden blocks, and expands the visible Map on the 3DS's lower screen. To collect Aeion abilities, Samus must gather Aeion Ability Artifacts. Lightning Armor imbues Samus' suit with an electric green aura, in which attacks and external damage will deplete the Aeion guage and not Samus' health, whilst also charging her melee attack. Aeion Orbs may be used to refill the gauge, and are sometimes dropped by enemies when defeated or successfully countered. Energy Stations and Ammo Stations will renew Samus' energy and Missile reserves, and Save Stations and Energy Capsules return. Checkpoints are also featured in addition to Save Stations. New Teleport Stations let Samus quickly move between different areas of the planet, along with Elevators. Unlike the original game, Samus does not begin with the Morph Ball and must acquire it from a Chozo Statue. The Charge Beam and Super Missile, which were both absent absent from Metroid II, can be acquired in the game. Development Yoshio Sakamoto is leading the game's development, and stated that it began development about two years prior.http://ca.ign.com/articles/2017/06/14/e3-2017-metroid-samus-returns-hands-on-a-welcome-upgrade Samus Returns is being developed by MercurySteam, who were previously working on a ''Metroid'' pitch that was presumably rejected. According to Sakamoto, two veteran composers from Super Metroid (presumably Kenji Yamamoto and Minako Hamano) will return to compose Samus Returns. The item acquisition fanfare (using the version from the Prime Series) returns for the first time since Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Samus Returns will support amiibo, including the figures of Samus and Zero Suit Samus from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, as well as two new amiibo of Samus in her classic Metroid II pose, and a Metroid (with a squishy texture). It will also come in a special edition, including a a CD soundtrack with 25 classic Metroid tracks, called the Samus Archives Sound Selection. A Metroid II remake had been requested by fans for many years, to the point where a widely popular unofficial remake, AM2R was developed and released in 2016, in time for the 30th anniversary of Metroid. Shortly after its release, it was taken offline by Nintendo. In response to Samus Returns, DoctorM64, the creator of AM2R stated: "N won E3 for me, #SamusReturns looks like the Metroid 2 I always wanted to play. Looks like the ANOTHER part of #am2r still makes sense now." https://twitter.com/AM2Rgame/status/874701004092166145 On-Screen Tutorials *''"While holding R, press Y to fire missiles."'' *''"Press and hold L to lock your position and enter Free Aim mode."'' *''"Use Pad to aim in the direction you wish to fire beams and missiles."'' *''"Use your Melee Counter right before a charging enemy makes contact to parry. After doing so, you will automatically take aim. Press X to use your Melee Counter now."'' *''"Press X to use your Melee Counter right before a charging enemy makes contact."'' *''"The compact Morph Ball lets you move through narrow passages. Simply push Pad down while crouching, or tap the map on the touch screen to take on Morph Ball form."'' *''"Missile Tank acquired. Missile capacity increased by 3."'' *''"Upgrading suit for Aeion compatibility..."'' *''"Aeion fuels special abilities, like the Scan Pulse. Refill your gauge with the Aeion Orbs foes may drop when you either beat them or successfully parry."'' *'Aeion Abilities': "Scan Pulse uses Aeion to scan an area. Use it to reveal map information and the location of breakable blocks. Press up to equip. Press A while equipped to activate. Cancel by pressing A again before the pulse is released." *''"The amiibo option has been unlocked in the map menu."'' *''"Energy fully restored."'' *''"Grab a pin from the bottom of the screen and drag it to a location of interest on the map. Drag a placed pin back to the bottom of the screen to delete it."'' *''"Energy Tank acquired. Energy capacity increased by 100."'' *''"The Charge Beam gathers energy, which is then released all at once. This power can be used to open Charge Doors. Press and hold Y to charge, and then release Y to fire."'' *''"The Spring Ball allows you to jump while in Morph Ball form."'' *''"Select an area with a Teleport Station that you wish to travel to."' *''"The Varia Suit reduces damage taken from enemy attacks. It also prevents damage from extreme heat."'' *''Super Missiles are more powerful and can open Green Doors. Hold R and tap its icon to equip. Hold R and press Y to fire.'' See also *''Another Metroid 2 Remake'' *Metroid: Samus Returns - Official Game Trailer Gallery File:Metroid Samus Returns artwork.png File:Metroid Samus Returns - Hornoad.png|A Hornoad. File:Metroid Samus Returns - Samus.png|Samus Aran File:Metroid Samus Returns - Metroid husk.png|Samus examines a Metroid husk. File:Metroid Samus Returns - Arachnus.png|The Arachnus. File:Metroid Samus Returns - Chozo Statue.png|A Chozo Statue. File:Metroid Samus Returns - Samus fighting creatures.png File:Metroid Samus Returns - Samus fighting creatures 2.png File:Metroid Samus Returns - Zeta Metroid.png|Samus battles a Zeta Metroid. File:Metroid Samus Returns - Zeta Metroid 2.png File:Metroid Samus Returns special edition packaging.png File:MSR Samus amiibo.png|The Samus amiibo. File:MSR Metroid amiibo.png|The Metroid amiibo. File:Metroid Samus Returns Samus amiibo.jpg File:Metroid Samus Returns Metroid amiibo.jpg 3DS_MetroidSamusReturns_char_01.png References Category:Games